


Ich bleibe bei dir

by Tobi_GoodGirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_GoodGirl/pseuds/Tobi_GoodGirl
Summary: Zehn Monate nachdem sie ihre Eltern in Manhatten verloren hat, versucht River noch immer mit diesem Verlust klarzukommen. Nur einer kann ihr jetzt noch helfen.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song, The Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 2





	Ich bleibe bei dir

Es herrschte reges treiben auf dem Flur. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich einen Weg durch all die Studenten, Dozenten und Professoren bahnen. Als einer der Hausmeister sie anrempelte, entschuldigte dieser sich nicht einmal, doch war es ihr egal. Anderes ging ihr durch den Kopf.  
Endlich an ihrem Büro angekommen, schloss River die Tür auf, um schnell aus dem Gedränge zu entfliehen. Die Tür hinter sich verschlossen, lehnte sie kurz ans Türblatt und atmete tief durch. Eigentlich war dieser Tag wie jeder andere, der letzten vier Monate gewesen: Stressig, mit viel Arbeit. Aber nur 'Eigentlich'. Denn etwas ganz bestimmtes unterschied diesen Tag von den anderen, denn heute gab es Semesterferien.  
Sie hatte gehofft, von dem Direktor eine Genehmigung zu bekommen, um in den Semesterferien zu arbeiten, doch nachdem er angemerkt hatte, dass sie sich dieses Semester viel aufgehalst hätte, hatte er abgelehnt. Genauer gesagt, hatte er ihr Zwangsurlaub bis zum Ende der Semesterferien gegeben. River hatte mit ihrem Assistenten darüber gesprochen, der ganz die Meinung der Direktion vertrat. Als sie ihn Fragte wieso, wollte er allerdings nicht antworten und verabschiedete sich Halsüberkopf.  
Mit einem seufzen lies River von der Tür ab. Doch nachdem sie ihren Schreibtischstuhl erreicht hatte, lies sie sich in diesen fallen. Nach Hause zu gehen, war ein grausamer Gedanke. Wann war sie das letzte mal in ihrer Wohnung gewesen? Vor vier oder fünf Tagen vielleicht? Für gewöhnlich arbeitete sie sehr lang im Büro um die Vorlesungen vorzubereiten, wobei sehr lang eine nette Untertreibung war. Oft war es drei oder vier Uhr Morgens, sodass sie ein paar Stunden auf der alten, abgesessenen Couch lag, die in der Ecke ihres Büros stand, bevor die Vorlesungen losgingen. Schlafen konnte sie nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie versuchte so gut es ging dem Schlaf aus dem Weg zu gehen. Zwischendurch fielen ihr schon mal die Augen zu, dann suchten ihre Albträume sie wieder heim. Seit sie ihre Eltern in Manhattan verloren hatte, verfolgten sie diese Träume. Ihr Blick wanderte zum Kalender. Zehn Monate, auf den Tag genau. River schluckte die Welle der Trauer runter. Falscher Ort und ganz sicher nicht die richtige Zeit für so etwas.  
Die Arbeit hatte sie perfekt abgelenkt. Nach den Geschehnissen in Manhattan hatte sie erst keinen Halt gefunden. Tage lang hatte sie sich in ihrer Wohnung zurück gezogen. Doch die Arbeit half ihr, nicht es zu verarbeiten, aber es zu verdrängen. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft damit fertig zu werden und sicher würde sie bald den Tag erreichen, an dem sie es nicht schaffte weiter zu machen. Doch war jetzt nicht der Moment in dem sie darüber nachdenken wollte. Vor ihr lag eine Zeit ohne Arbeit, was bedeutete: Keine Ablenkung. Was sollte sie tun? Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie absolut nicht wusste, was sie nun machen sollte. Für die Universität hatte sie nichts mehr zu machen, alles was angefallen war hatte sie in den langen Nächten in ihrem Büro erledigt. Langsam wanderte ihr Blick zu ihrer Schublade, die links in ihrem Schreibtisch eingelassen war. Zögernd nahm sie ihren Schlüsselbund vom Tisch, um sie aufzuschließen. In der Schublade lag ihr Vortexmanipulator, daneben ihr Tagebuch. Beides hatte sie vor einiger Zeit dort eingeschlossen und öffnete die Schublade seit dem nun zum ersten Mal. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich, als sie ihr Tagebuch in die Hand nahm, in das sie seit Manhattan kein einziges Wort mehr geschrieben hatte. Der Doctor war seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern nicht mehr bei ihr gewesen. Zuerst war sie bei ihm geblieben, doch mit der Zeit fiel es ihr immer schwerer ihre Gefühle vor ihm zu verbergen, weshalb sie ihn allein lassen musste, doch sie war sich sicher es ging ihm inzwischen besser. Er hatte damals den Verlust von Rose verkraftet, er würde auch von Amy und Rory abschied nehmen können. Zumindest hoffte River es inständig. Doch wusste sie, wieso er nicht zu ihr kam. Eigentlich war es logisch: Sie war ihre Tochter. Er würde jedes Mal an Amy und Rory erinnert werden, wenn er sie sah. Bei diesem Gedanken konnte sie ein bitteres Lachen nicht zurückhalten, wie gut sie dieses Gefühl kannte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie in den Spiegel sah, erinnerte sie sich an die beiden.  
Nachdem sie das Tagebuch und den Vortexmanipulator in ihrer Tasche verstaut hatte, schloss sie die Schublade wieder. Widerwillig erhob sie sich aus ihrem Stuhl. Der Lärm auf dem Flur hatte sich gelegt, eine gute Zeit um ungestört die Universität zu verlassen. Schnell suchte sie noch die Bücher zusammen, die sie aus ihrer Wohnung mitgebracht hatte. Da nicht alle in ihre Tasche passten, nahm sie die Restlichen unter den Arm.  
Sie hatte recht gehabt, als sie auf den Flur trat, war niemand da. Jedoch kam sie nicht ganz ungestört davon. Kaum hatte sie ihr Büro verschlossen trat der Direktor auf sie zu.  
„Hatte ich Sie nicht nach Hause geschickt?“, fragte er in einem netten, aber bestimmten Ton.  
„Ich habe nur noch ein paar Sachen zusammengesucht, Sir“, erklärte River, wobei sie ihre Bücher präsentierte.  
„Miss Song, ich meine es ernst. Ich will Sie in den Ferien hier nicht sehen“, wiederholte er sich, denn das gleiche hatte er schon gesagt, als sie ihn im Büro aufgesucht hatte.  
„Verstanden, Sir“, bestätigte sie.  
Der Direktor sah sie einen Moment eindringlich an, dann wollte er gehen, doch hielt direkt neben ihr noch einmal an.  
„Sie sind eine unserer besten Professorinnen, Doktor Song, doch es scheint Ihnen nicht gut zu gehen, Sie sehen furchtbar aus. Gönnen Sie sich eine Auszeit.“ Mit diesen Worten ging er. Sie wollte ihm noch widersprechen, doch er war schon verschwunden. Sah sie wirklich so schlecht aus? Natürlich, durch den fehlenden Schlaf sah sie vielleicht etwas erschöpft aus...  
Langsam machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung, noch immer unschlüssig, was sie nun mit sich anfangen sollte. Zwar hatte sie ihren Vortexmanipulator, doch hatte sie sich in den letzten zehn Monaten nicht dazu durchringen können ihn zu benutzen, weshalb sie zweifelte, dass es in den kommenden Wochen anders sein würde. Wieso sie nicht reisen wollte war ihr nicht ganz klar, vielleicht, weil sie nicht Gefahr laufen wollte auf den Doctor zu treffen, oder weil sie sich davon abhalten wollte, auf die dumme Idee zu kommen ihre Eltern zu besuchen. Das würde sie nur noch mehr verletzen.  
Mittlerweile stand sie vor der Wohnungstür. Schnell zog sie den Schlüssel heraus, um aufzuschließen. Der Flur war wie immer sehr dunkel, schon vor ein paar Monaten war ihr aufgefallen, dass das Flurlicht kaputt war, doch hatte sie die Lampe bisher nicht reparieren können. Etwas, das sie nun erledigen könnte, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
Die Tür fiel hinter ihr ins Schloss und sie schloss ab, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in ihr Wohnzimmer machte. Die Bücher waren den Weg über doch ziemlich schwer geworden, sodass sie sich freute, sie nun endlich loszuwerden. Doch schafften sie es nicht mehr ins Regal. Kaum hatte sie das Zimmer betreten, glitten ihr die Bücher aus der Hand. Wen sie da sah, konnte sie nicht glauben. Nein, nicht jetzt. Nicht heute!  
„Hallo Schatz, bin wieder zu Hause“, begrüßte ihr Ehemann sie, mit einem Lächeln. Doch sie schwieg. Er war hier. Der Doctor, ihr Doctor, stand direkt vor ihr in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Alles brach über sie herein. Alle Erinnerungen suchten sie auf einmal heim, alles was sie so sorgsam die zehn Monate über in der Schublade eingeschlossen hatte. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, die sie sofort weg blinzelte. Sie versuchte schnell eine Fassade für ihren Ehemann aufzubauen, hinter der sie verbergen konnte was in ihr Vorging, doch wollte es ihr nicht so recht gelingen.

Der Doctor sah seine Frau an. Seit ihrer Ankunft hatte sie nichts gesagt. River schien sichtlich geschockt, über seine Anwesenheit. Wie erstarrt stand sie im Türrahmen, den Blick auf ihn gerichtet. Kurz dachte er Tränen gesehen zu haben, aber nachdem River geblinzelt hatte, war nichts mehr zu sehen gewesen.  
Nachdem die TARDIS ihn geradezu ihn Rivers Wohnung entführt hatte, hatte er sich gefreut sie zu treffen. Nach der ganzen Sache in Manhattan und seinem Abschied auf Tranzalor, dachte er, würde es ihm gut tun sie zu sehen. Doch nun, wo sie vor ihm stand, wurde ihm bewusst, dass die TARDIS ihn nicht hergebracht hatte, damit es ihm besser ging, sondern wegen River. Noch nie hatte er seine Frau so gesehen. Sie war unnatürlich blass, zudem trug sie ihren Lippenstift nicht, ohne den er sie sonst selten sah. Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit waren ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, was ihre tiefen, dunklen Augenring nur noch deutlicher machten. Ihr Haar hatte sie zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, doch ein paar lockige Strähnen hatten sich gelöst und umspielten ihr blasses Gesicht. Das nächste, was ihm sofort auffiel, war ihre Kleidung. Sie trug eine schwarze Hose und ein grünes Longshirt. Das Outfit wollte einfach nicht zu ihr passen. Es war einfach zu untypisch, zu wenig River.  
Ihr schweigen hielt nun schon eine Ewigkeit an. Seine Gattin hatte sich nicht einen Millimeter gerührt. Erst nachdem er sie besorgt mit ihrem Namen angesprochen hatte, löste sie sich aus ihrer Starre.  
„Entschuldige“, murmelte sie. „Ich hab dich nur nicht erwartet.“  
Sie versuchte Zeit zu schinden. Schon öfters hatte sie ihm solche Floskeln an den Kopf geworfen, immer wenn sie gerade dabei war alle ihre Probleme tief in sich zu verschließen, um eine sorglose River vorzutäuschen.  
„Ganz offensichtlich“, begann der Doctor im Scherz. „Sonst hättest du was zu Essen da.“  
Zwar war er erst 5 Minuten da gewesen, bevor River nach Hause gekommen war, doch hatte es gereicht um sich in ihrer Wohnung ein wenig um zu sehen. In der Küche war nichts essbares zu finden, der Kühlschrank war, bis auf schlecht gewordene Milch, leer, wie auch der Schrank, in dem er nur Tee hatte finden können und wenn er sich seine Frau so ansah, wusste er, dass sie schon seit ein paar Tagen wohl nichts richtiges mehr zu sich genommen hatte.  
„Touché“, meinte River mit einem Zwinkern, wobei sie ihre Bücher wieder vom Boden aufsammelte. „Wie lange bist du schon hier?“, fragte sie, während sie damit begann ihre Bücher in die riesigen Regale, die die Wände im Wohnzimmer voll einnahmen, einzusortieren.  
„Vor fünf Minuten angekommen“, erklärte der Doctor.  
„Dann brauch ich dich wohl nicht mehr herum führen“, sagte River, doch der Doctor war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine Frage oder eine Feststellung war.  
„Schöne Wohnung“, sagte er schließlich.  
„Lügner“, entgegnete River mit einem Lächeln.  
Ja, es war gelogen. Die Wohnung sagte ihm absolut nicht zu. Das Wohnzimmer war ziemlich klein, der meiste Platz wurde von den riesigen Bücherregalen eingenommen, die rings an jeder Wand standen. Neben Büchern, fanden sich noch einige gerahmte Bilder in den Regalen. Fast all zeigten Amy und Rory, mal mit Mels, mal mit River, oder nur die beiden. Auf zwei Bildern war River mit dem Doctor.  
In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine Couch und zu beiden Seiten der Couch standen zwei Sessel. Auf der Couch lag ein Kissen und eine etwas unordentlich hingeworfene Decke. Als er angekommen war, hatte er sich gefragt, ob sie auf der Couch schlief. Da er kein Schlafzimmer gefunden hatte, musste dies wohl der Fall sein. Obwohl er bezweifelte, dass sie fiel Schlaf bekam, so wie sie aussah. Zwischen zwei Regalen an der rechten Wand führte eine Tür in die Küche. Auch diese war sehr klein: Links ein kleiner Kühlschrank, rechts ein langer Schrank, mit einem eingelassenen Spülbecken auf der einen Seite. Auf der anderen Seite standen drei Teller, drei Tassen und ein Becher mit Besteck. Gerade zu war ein Backofen mit Herd, auf dem zwei Töpfe standen.  
Die Tür zum Flur war zwischen zwei Regalen an der Wand ihm gegenüber. Dort gelang man zur Wohnungstür und ins Bad, welches noch kleiner als die Küche ausfiel und nicht einmal ein Fenster besaß.  
Demnach nicht viel um die fünf Minuten zu füllen, die er in der Wohnung verbracht hatte, bis River nach Hause kam.  
„Möchtest du Tee?“, erkundigte River sich schließlich und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Gerne. Ich liebe Tee. Tee ist toll“, antwortete er.  
River nickte. „Setzt dich doch so lange“, lud sie ihn ein, während sie ihre Decke nahm und zur Küche ging. Vor der Küchentür jedoch, hielt sie inne, da ihr scheinbar auffiel, dass sie die Decke noch immer in der Hand hielt. Nachdem sie die Decke auf einen der Sessel geworfen hatte verschwand sie in die Küche.  
Der Doctor sah zur Couch auf der noch immer das Kissen lag. River schien etwas durch den Wind, oder eher gesagt, sie war nicht bei der Sache.  
Als er in die Küche kam, lehnte sie am Schrank, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Offenbar schien sie nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass er ihr gefolgt war.  
„Das Wasser“, erinnerte er sie.  
Bei seinen Worten zuckte sie zusammen. „Bitte, was?“  
„Das Wasser“, wiederholte er. „Du wolltest doch Tee kochen.“  
Sie nickte: „Ja natürlich.“  
Der Time Lord beobachtete seine Frau dabei, wie sie den Wasserkocher aus dem Schrank zog. Nachdem sie das Wasser aufgesetzt hatte, holte sie den Tee aus dem Schrank.  
„River, geht es dir gut?“, fragte er schließlich. Das Verhalten seiner Frau beunruhigte ihn.  
River versuchte zu Lächeln, was ihr nur mäßig gelang. „Nur ein stressiger Tag, mein Süßer“, erklärte sie, wobei sie sich den Tassen zuwandte. Scheinbar um beschäftigt zu wirken, wischte sie eine der Tassen mit einem Tuch aus, was den Doctor jedoch nicht abhielt mit ihr zu reden.  
„Wir müssen noch unsere Tagebücher abgleichen“, erinnerte er sie, doch zuckte direkt danach zusammen, als River eine der Tassen fallen lies.  
„Tut mir leid“, entfuhr es ihr, wobei sie die Tasse, die glücklicherweise heil geblieben war, aufhob.  
„River, was ist los?“, bohrte er nach.  
Seine Frau schüttelte nur den Kopf. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie was sagte: „Nur etwas ungeschickt.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort, stellte sie die Tasse ab, doch bevor sie etwas anderes in die Hand nehmen konnte, zog er sie an der Schulter zu sich herum.  
„Wann hast du mich das letzte Mal gesehen?“, wollte er wissen.  
Sie versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Vor zehn Monaten“, antwortete sie schließlich, wobei ihre Antwort mehr ein flüstern war.  
Dem Doctor blieb kurz die Luft weg. Er hatte sie 10 Monate allein gelassen? Verhielt sie sich deswegen so? Oder... Ihm kam ein unguter Gedanke. „Was haben wir gemacht?“, fragte er.  
„Spoiler“, wisperte River. Sie drehte sich zwar weg, aber der Doctor war sich sicher eine Träne in ihrem Augenwinkel gesehen zu haben.  
Seine Frau nahm die Teepackung in die Hand, um sie zu öffnen. Der Time Lord war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie dadurch sich oder ihn abzulenken versuchte.  
„Waren wir schon in Manhattan?“, erkundigte er sich.  
Mit einem leisen Aufprall landete auch der Tee auf dem Boden. Das war Antwort genug. River machte keine Anstalten den Tee aufzuheben, sondern sah nur auf ihre zitternden Hände.  
„Es tut mir so leid, River“, sagte er leise, als er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Er hatte nie bemerkt, wie sehr die Ereignisse in Manhattan sie verletzt hatten. Seine Frau war für ihn da gewesen und hatte ihm Halt gegeben. Doch was hatte er ihr gegeben? Nichts. Er hatte sie allein gelassen mit ihrer Trauer, noch dazu zehn Monate. Wie sehr würde er sich jetzt gerne selbst Ohrfeigen für seinen Egoismus.  
River wich seiner Berührung aus. „Dir muss nichts leid tun“, meinte sie. Es klang gezwungen, scheinbar hatte sie versucht gleichgültig zu klingen.  
Wieder zog er seine Frau an der Schulter zu sich herum. „Bitte, lass dir helfen“, bat er sie mit sanfter Stimme.  
Obwohl sie den Kopf schüttelte und meinte es ginge ihr gut, zog er sie in eine Umarmung. Sie wehrte sich, doch er war stärker. Kaum hatte er seine Arme fest um sie gelegt, brach ihr stolz. River zitterte am ganzen Körper, bis ihre Beine schließlich nachgaben und sie weinend in seinen Armen zusammenbrach.  
Eine Weile hockte er mit River auf dem Küchenboden und hielt sie fest, bis der Doctor die Umarmung löste und seine Frau behutsam zur Couch führte, wo er sie wieder schweigend in seine Arme nahm.

Der Doctor seufzte, als eine ältere Dame vor ihm an der Kasse einer kleinen Bäckerei in London, zum wiederholten Mal nach Käsebrötchen fragte und die Frau hinter dem Tresen ihr nun zum wiederholten Mal beibrachte, dass sie vorerst keine Käsebrötchen verkaufen würden. Als die junge Bäckerin, ihn nach seinem Wunsch fragte, kam die Dame wieder dazwischen, die nun die Geschäftsleitung verlangte, da man die Tafeln mit den Angeboten hätte ändern müssen. Die Bäckerin tat ihm leid, auch wenn er ihr zugestehen musste, dass sie ein ziemlich gutes Nervenkostüm hatte. Die nervtötende Frau vor ihm hielt nun schon seit 10 Minuten den Kundenverkehr auf. Dabei wollte er nur ein paar Brötchen für River und sich zum Frühstück kaufen. Sie war in seinen Armen eingeschlafen, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Doch hatte er sie nicht auf ihrer Couch schlafen lassen wollen, weshalb er sie in ihr Zimmer in der TARDIS getragen hatten. Dass sie dabei nicht aufgewacht war, zeigte nur noch mehr, wie müde sie gewesen sein musste.  
Er war auch noch schnell in Asgard gewesen, um dort Marmelade zu kaufen, weil River diese am meisten mochte. Nun wollte er noch die dazu passenden Brötchen. Diese kleine Bäckerei hatte er einmal mit River entdeckt. An dem Tag war er mit ihr spazieren, bis es angefangen hatte zu regnen. Auf ihrer Flucht vor dem Regen kamen sie an dieser Bäckerei vorbei. Das Gebäck hatte fantastisch geschmeckt, wie auch die Brötchen.  
„Was möchten sie haben?“ Die junge Bäckerin hinter dem Tresen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Die ältere Dame hatte einen kostenlosen Kaffee bekommen, den sie in einer Ecke zu sich nahm, bis der Geschäftsführer erscheinen würde.  
„Ich hätte gerne sechs von dieses Brötchen“, antwortete der Doctor, wobei er auf die Brötchen in der Auslage deutete, die er schon das letzte Mal mit River hier gegessen hatte.  
„Gerne“, sagte die junge Frau, während sie eine Tüte mit den Brötchen füllte. „Darf es sonst noch etwas für Sie sein?“  
„Danke“, der Doctor schüttelte den Kopf und bezahlte seinen Einkauf. Er wünschte der netten Frau hinter dem Tresen noch einen schönen Tag, bevor er sich auf den Weg zurück zur TARDIS machte.  
Ob River noch schlief? Sie schlief nun schon eine ganze Weile. Schon in Asgard hatte er gedacht, River müsste bald aufwachen.  
Als er in der TARDIS angekommen war, bereitete er ein Tablett für das Frühstück vor. Selbst wenn er sie jetzt aufweckte, sie musste etwas Essen.  
Mit gedecktem Tablett machte er sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Nachdem er leise eingetreten war, bemerkte er, dass seine Frau wach war.  
„Guten Morgen, meine Süße“, begrüßte er sie und stellte das Tablett auf ihren Nachttisch, um sie zu küssen.  
„Morgen“, antwortete sie, nachdem er sie wieder freigegeben hatte. „Doctor, wie komme ich hier her?“  
Er setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett. „Du bist auf der Couch eingeschlafen“, erklärte er ihr. „Aber ich dachte, du schläfst in deinem Bett vielleicht besser, als auf der Couch.“  
Seine Frau lächelte leicht: „Ja, dass du die Wohnung nicht magst ist angekommen.“  
„Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt“, meinte der Doctor mit einem Augenzwinkern.  
„Doctor“, begann sie nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Schweigens. „Es tut mir Leid.“  
Auch wenn er gehofft hatte, dass sie damit warten würde, war ihm bewusst gewesen, dass sie das sagen würde. Sie wollte gerade zu einem weiteren Satz ansetzen, doch er kam ihr zuvor.  
„Dir muss nichts leid tun, River. Ich war egoistisch. Ohne auf dich zu achten habe ich es für selbstverständlich gehalten, dass du für mich da bist.“ Sie wollte widersprechen, doch er bedeutete ihr mit seinem Zeigefinger, dass er noch nicht fertig war. „ Ich bin dir für das was du nach Manhattan für mich getan hast unendlich dankbar. Das habe ich dir nie gesagt. Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe. Jetzt bin ich für dich da, egal wie lange es dauert.“  
Er hatte erwartet, dass sie ihm nun widersprach, doch stattdessen schwieg sie. Ohne etwas zu sagen, starrte sie vor sich auf die Bettdecke, als dachte sie genau über etwas nach.  
„Was geht dir durch den Kopf?“, fragte er schließlich.  
„Du musst nichts wieder gut machen“, sagte sie leise.  
„Tue ich nicht“, widersprach der Time Lord. „Ich verbringe lediglich Zeit mit meiner Ehefrau“, erklärte er, wobei er sie zu sich heran zog, um sie zärtlich auf die Wange zu küssen.

River lächelte. Zwar hatte sie sich bei dem Doctor nicht so richtig entschuldigen können, aber die Vorstellung einfach nur Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen und sich um nichts Gedanken machen zu müssen, war fabelhaft.  
„Ich habe uns Frühstück besorgt“, verkündete ihr Ehemann, der das Tablett vom Nachttisch nahm, um es vor ihnen auf das Bett zu stellen. „Obwohl Frühstück vielleicht die falsche Bezeichnung ist.“  
„Wie lang habe ich geschlafen?“, wollte River wissen.  
„16 Stunden“, antwortete er. „Du warst wohl ganz schön Müde. Wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen?“  
Sie antwortete nicht. Denn die Antwort würde ihm nicht gefallen. Am Abend zuvor war sie zwar eingeschlafen, doch die Albträume wollten sie nicht in Ruhe lassen. Lange bevor der Doctor mit dem Tablett reingekommen war, war sie wieder keuchend und mit Tränen in den Augen aufgewacht. Nichts was sie dem Doctor erzählen würde, stattdessen sagte sie: „Entschuldige, dass du solange auf mich warten musstest.“  
Ihr Gatte lachte. „Diesmal darf es dir Leid tun. In der Bäckerei stand eine wirklich nervtötende Frau vor mir in der Reihe. Ich bewundere die Bäckerin immer noch für ihre Ruhe.“  
River lachte. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, sie hatte eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr herzhaft gelacht.  
„Ist die Marmelade aus Asgard?“, erkundigte sie sich, wobei sie das Marmeladenglas in die Hand nahm, um es sich besser anzusehen.  
„Ja, da war ich, bevor ich in der Bäckerei war“, erklärte der Doctor während er ein Brötchen aufschnitt. „Darf ich mal?“, er zog ihr das Glas aus der Hand, um die beiden Hälften großzügig mit Marmelade zu bestreichen. Eine Hälfte gab er ihr, in die andere biss er selbst genüsslich hinein.  
River nahm einen Bissen und merkte erst jetzt wie ausgehungert sie war. Gegen ihren Willen schlang sie das halbe Brötchen herunter. Wortlos reichte der Doctor ihr eine weitere Hälfte mit Marmelade. Dankend nahm sie es an, zwang sich allerdings dieses Mal langsam zu essen.  
Nachdem sie sich nach dem Frühstück etwas frisch gemacht hatte, landete der Doctor die Tardis mitten im Regenwald, um dort mit River spazieren zu gehen. Zwei Mal hätten sie sich fast verlaufen, aber nach einer stundenlangen Wanderung durch den Wald fanden sie wieder zurück in die Tardis.  
„Meine Güte, fünf Stunden waren wir unterwegs“, rief der Doctor aus, als er einen Blick auf die Uhr warf.  
„Kam mir überhaupt nicht so lange vor“, meinte River, während sie am Gelände lehnte.  
„Also ich bin ziemlich kaputt“, stöhnte der Doctor und lies sich in den Sitz fallen.  
„Dann weiß ich was“, sagte River, wobei sie Koordinaten einstellte und die Tardis an den Gewünschten Punkt brachte. Als letztes drückte sie noch die Stabilisatoren.  
„Du hast schon wieder diese blauen Langweiler aktiviert! Ich mag es nicht, wenn du das tust“, schimpfte ihr Ehemann.  
„Die brauchen wir jetzt aber“, erklärte sie. Auf dem Weg zur Tür zog sie den Doctor an der Hand hinter sich her. Dort angekommen,öffnete sie die Tür und setzte sich in den Türrahmen, wobei sie die Beine ins Leere baumeln lies.  
„Der Andromedanebel“, erkannte der Doctor, als er sich neben ihr nieder lies.  
„Ich liebe diese Aussicht“, murmelte River. Der Doctor legte einen Arm um sie, wodurch er sie näher zu sich heranzog. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht schmiegte sie sich an ihn und genoss den Moment.  
Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, löste der Doctor sich von ihr. „Ich habe Hunger“, stellte er fest. „Lass uns in die Küche gehen, dann koche ich uns was schönes.“  
„Du hast noch nie gekocht, sicher dass du da jetzt mit anfangen willst?“, fragte River, wobei sie ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
„In letzter Zeit koche ich häufiger“, erklärte der Doctor. „Immer wenn Clara verspricht uns ein Soufflé zu machen und es dann wie immer schief geht.“  
„Deine Begleiterin?“, erkundigte River sich, die den Namen zum ersten Mal hörte.  
Ihr Ehemann nickte. „Ja, ich stell sie dir die Tage mal vor. Sie ist wirklich nett, nur für Soufflés hat sie wirklich keine Begabung.“  
Sie lachte und lies sich von dem Doctor hoch helfen, um ihn in die Küche zu begleiten. Der Doctor hatte also eine neue Begleiterin. Natürlich freute sie sich, dass der Doctor nicht alleine durch das Universum reiste, sie selbst hatte ihm gesagt, er brauche jemanden, doch irgendwo schmerzte es sie. Nicht aus Eifersucht, sondern weil sie, Clara, nun ihre Eltern ersetzte.  
Schnell verdrängte sie diesen Gedanken. Clara war sicher nicht die Art Mensch, die nur Leute ersetzt. Alle Begleiter des Doctors sind einzigartig!  
Binnen einer halben Stunde hatte der Doctor ihnen ein leckeres Mahl zubereitet.Derweil lies River es sich nicht nehmen ihn über Clara auszufragen. Sie wollte sich ein gutes Bild von der jungen Frau machen können, die nun ihren Ehemann bei seinen Reisen unterstützte.  
„Sie klingt nett“, schloss River ihre Befragung ab, wobei sie ihren leeren Teller von sich schob. Was ihr Ehemann gekocht hatte, hatte wirklich gut geschmeckt, auch wenn sie bedenken hatte, waren doch Fischstäbchen mit Vanillesoße seine bekannteste Kreation.  
„Ja, das ist sie. Du wirst sie mögen“, meinte ihr Gatte und gähnte herzhaft.  
Auch sie war müde, aber sie wusste, was passieren würde, würde sie schlafen. Der Alptraum der vergangenen Nacht spukte ihr wieder durch die Gedanken. Wieder kehrte das Gefühl der Leere zurück.  
„River?“, unterbrach der Doctor ihre Gedanken.  
„Bitte?“, fragte sie.  
„Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du ins Bett möchtest. Du siehst müde aus und ich könnte auch etwas Schlaf gebrauchen“, erklärte ihr Ehemann.  
„Nein, ich bin nicht müde“, log sie. „Außerdem, muss auch noch jemand abwaschen.“  
Ihr Ehemann erhob sich. „Seit wann bist du denn eine so schlechte Lügnerin?“, entgegnete er lächelnd, wobei er ihr auf die Nasenspitze tippte. Das es eine rhetorische Frage war, wusste sie, aber sie hätte auch keine Antwort darauf gewusst. Ihr Gatte hatte sie erwischt, sie war eine schlechte Lügnerin geworden.  
Ohne etwas anderes zu sagen, nahm der Doctor ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.  
„Doctor“, entfuhr es ihr, während sie sich vehement gegen seinen griff währte.  
„Du brauchst Schlaf, River. Nach einer Ewigkeit, hast du gestern das erste Mal richtig geschlafen. Die Erschöpfung steht dir immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben“, fuhr er sie an, doch an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkannte sie, dass er es bereute in so einem Ton mit ihr gesprochen zu haben.  
„Tut mir leid“, setzte er sofort mit sanfter Stimme nach.  
„Dir muss nichts Leid tun“, zitierte sie ihren Ehemann, wobei sie seine Hand fester umfasste.  
„Wieso versuchst du so angestrengt dem Schlaf aus dem Weg zu gehen?“, erkundigte sich der Doctor.  
„Tue ich nicht“, widersprach sie.  
„Lügnerin“, war alles was er mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns sagte, bevor er, ihre Hand noch immer in seiner, den Weg weiter fortsetzte.  
Sie kämpfte nicht weiter gegen ihn an, sondern lies sich von ihm mit sich ziehen. Zwar wollte sie noch immer nicht Gefahr laufen einzuschlafen, doch bis sie ihrem Ehemann keine schlüssige Antwort geben konnte, musste sie ihm folgen. Die Wahrheit konnte sie ihm nicht sagen, er würde sie für schwach und verletzlich halten.  
In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, machten sie beide sich fertig für die Nacht. River lies sich soviel Zeit, wie es ihr nur Möglich war. Ihr Gatte saß schon längst auf dem Bett und wartete auf sie. Als sie zum dritten Mal ihr Haar kämmte, fürchtete sie schon dadurch ihre geliebten Locken auszubürsten. Doch lieber hatte sie ein paar Locken weniger, als einen Alptraum, wenn der Doctor bei ihr war. Ihr Ziel war, dass ihr Gatte schlief, bevor sie gezwungen war zu akzeptieren, dass sie mit nichts mehr Zeit schinden konnte. Doch alle Hoffnungen schwanden dahin, als sie den Doctor hinter sich im Spiegel sah.  
„Deine Haare sind wunderschön“, flüsterte, als er näher trat. „Komm endlich ins Bett“, bat er, die Hände sanft auf ihren Schultern.  
Geschlagen nickte sie, wobei sie ein Lächeln aufsetzte. Seine Hände glitten von ihren Schultern an ihren Armen herunter zu ihren Händen. Bevor er sie sanft in seine Richtung zog, küsste er sie von hinten auf die Wange.  
Kaum lag sie im Bett, zog er sie zu sich. Gegen ihren Willen schmiegte sie sich an ihn, wobei sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust legte. Zwar hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen nicht einzuschlafen, doch nun, wo sie im Bett lag überkam sie eine Welle der Müdigkeit. Die Herzen des Doctors schlugen in einem hypnotisierenden Rhythmus, der es ihr unmöglich machte länger die Augen aufzuhalten.

Eine Zeit lang lauschte der Doctor der ruhigen Atmung seiner Frau. Kurz nachdem, er sie an sich gezogen hatte und das Licht ausgeschaltet hatte, war sie eingeschlafen. Noch immer fragte er sich, wieso sie versuchte nicht einzuschlafen, doch weit kam er nicht mit seinen Gedanken. Schon seit sie aus dem Urwald zurück gekehrt waren, war er müde gewesen. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf seine Frau, die ihren Kopf an seine Brust gelegt hatte und küsste sie auf die Stirn, bevor er in einen leichten, aber erholsamen Schlaf sank.  
Seine Ruhe wurde durch ein beben an seiner Brust gestört. Es brauchte ihn einen Moment, bis er vollständig zu sich kam und realisierte, dass das Beben von River kam. Mit einem schnellen Griff zur Seite schaltete er das Licht auf dem Nachttisch an.  
„River?“, fragte er noch etwas verschlafen und setzte sich auf, bekam aber keine Antwort. Seine Frau lag neben ihm im Bett, am ganzen Körper zitternd, ihr blasses Gesicht mit Schweiß bedeckt. Ihre Hände umklammerten fest die Bettdecke, während ihr Atem in ein unregelmäßiges Keuchen überging.  
„River“, sagte er etwas lauter, doch sie reagierte noch immer nicht. Weder hörte sie auf zu zittern, noch beruhigte sich ihre Atmung, stattdessen begann sie zu schluchzen.  
„River, wach auf! Du hast einen Alptraum“, rief er, wobei er ihr sanft auf die Schulter klopfte, in der Hoffnung, sie dadurch aufwecken zu können.  
River öffnete schlagartig die Augen, so als hätte sie sich vor etwas erschreckt. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, während sie sich im Zimmer umsah, als wüsste sie nicht wo sie war.  
„Schon okay“,flüsterte er. „Ich bin hier.“  
„Doctor“, brachte sie zwischen ihrem Schluchzen hervor.  
„Ich bin da“, wiederholte er und zog sie in eine Umarmung.  
Eine ganze Weile verblieben sie so. Erst als Rivers Atmung wieder ruhig ging, löste er sich von ihr.  
„Danke“, murmelte sie, wobei sie sich die Tränen vom Gesicht wischte.  
„Was hast du geträumt?“, fragte er, doch seine Gattin schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Hast du deswegen nicht geschlafen?“, hakte er weiter nach.  
„Diese Träume habe ich seit Manhattan“, erklärte sie heiser, sah ihn aber nicht an.  
„Du träumst von Amy und Rory“, erkannte er.  
Er bekam keine Antwort, stattdessen sah River auf die Decke.  
„Wir schaffen das River“, flüsterte der Doctor, wobei er sie auf die Stirn küsste. „Ich bin für dich da.“

*** Ende ***

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist eine ältere Geschichte von mir. Aber es wurde Zeit sie auch einmal auf dieser Plattform mit euch zu teilen.  
> Ich hoffe mein Oneshot hat euch gefallen.


End file.
